Until I Can See Her Again
by BigBOOMBANG
Summary: It has been six years since Taruto has last seen Pudding and misses her terribly. Until he finds a way to see her again all he can do is dream of her, being there with him, caressing him, telling him she loved him. Do dreams come true? Tart x Pudding LEMON!


**HEEEY(: So this is my second fanfiction and I'm sorry I couldn't finish my 'Irresistible' one, but I had the final chapter on my other computer. It broke down and I DON'T feel like writing it all over again.****Well enjoy. And I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew; if I did Kisshu wouldn't own a shirt(:**

**KEEP IN MIND THIS IS A ONE-SHOT.**

_Until I Can See Her Again_

She was there. The girl that had captured his heart. Oh yeah, he was in love alright. The youngest of the aliens had never thought he would feel this way about any girl, but here he was... madly in love with a _human _nonetheless. To quote Kish- _'Why does life hate me?'_ He often thought of what he would say if he ever saw her again. He would tell her those precious three words he wanted to tell her since they were ten, before leaning in to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. But now she was there; and he seemed to forget how to breathe.

'Pudding', the now sixteen year old alien managed to croak out. She smiled before putting a finger to her lips and mouthing a 'sh'. When they were ten, Taruto thought she was cute with her bright smile and cheerful personality, but _now_ she was absolutely gorgeous; the most beautiful thing the poor alien lying in his bed had ever seen. Her hair now cascaded down to her waist and she grew curves in all the right places, giving her a body to kill for.

Taruto had woken up in the night to find his love leaning against the closed door of his room. The boy thought he had died and gone to heaven. Before he could say anything else, she let her trench coat fall to the ground to reveal her black pencil skirt and pink, dotted shirt. Pudding crawled up on the bed with him before lowering her lips onto his and climbing on top of him, straddling the boy. She pulled back _way_ too quickly. 'Pudding'. He said again, with his eyes closed and breathing heavily.

'Yes?' she said sweetly. Oh, that angelic voice. She leaned down again and kiss him with more hunger this time; with the passion they had both felt for the past six years; the need only the other could satisfy. Taruto rolled them over until he was lying on Pudding, staring down into her beautiful eyes before giving her a bruising kiss. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Without hesitation, he felt he part her lips for him before he plunged his tongue into her, exploring her every crevice. She moaned as he rubbed his tongue against her and she returned it with the same vigor. Taruto would have wanted it to last forever but he knew she needed to breathe so he reluctantly pulled away.

'Oh, Taru-Taru...' she moaned, arching herself to rub up against him. Taruto had to stop himself from groaning out loud. 'Pudding!' he whined. She wasn't listening, in her own world; pleasure taking over her as she kept grinding against him. The alien boy couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips this time. His body started betraying him as his hips started grinding against the young girl beneath him.

'Oh..' Pudding closed her eyes, failing to notice the look of the boy on top of her. 'Taru-Taru please...'. The use of his childish nickname made him smile. He used to hate being called that. _I guess in this context it isn't that bad. _He thought. Taruto could feel a _growing _problem. Yep, that was the right word for it. With the woman of his dreams pressing herself against his throbbing dick was more than he could take. He need her; he needed her _now._ But would she be willing to give herself to a man who tried to kill both her and her friends countless times? She did kiss him and currently _is_ moaning underneath him, but did she love him like he loved her? He had to know.

Taruto suddenly pulled back; his body no longer pressed against the writhing woman underneath him; his eyes no longer closed in ecstasy; her name no longer slipping off his tongue in passion. 'Pudding', he said again, hoping she would stop the torturously pleasurable ministrations on his body. Even if she did deny any feelings for him, he was pretty sure he would not be able to stop now. He would take her by force, just to feel himself inside of her; to hear her scream his name. The images in his mind did _not_ make things any better.

Pudding finally seemed to open her eyes and stop her body from rising and falling. 'Yes, Taru-Taru?' There was a pause, in which all Taruto could do was lovingly gaze into the former monkey mew's beautiful eyes and had to stop himself from capturing her lips once more. 'Well... say something'. She laughed, looking back at him.

'I love you.' He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The girl felt her heart skip a beat. She reached up, put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down on her. She was on cloud nine. Before she could say anything in return the alien had her hands pinned up over her head and leaned down to start trailing kisses along her neck.

'Oh; Ah', the blonde could not contain the moans escaping her mouth. This just felt _way_ too good. 'Tell me you love me', she heard him command. 'I LOVE YOU!' she shouted, because it was true and also because the boy had stuck a finger in her panties, placed it in between her folds. 'I adore you', she moaned. He smirked, enjoying himself to no end. 'I worship you'. He leaned down, his face hovering a few inches above hers. 'I idolize you'. He placed a quick peck on her cheek. 'I treasure you'. He took his fingers out from under her skirt and placed it on her breast. 'I lust for you', she said sensually, looking at him with a certain glint in her eyes before grabbing a hold of his shirt and pulling him down on her.

He smirked into the kiss. _**She loves you! She loves you!**, _his head was chanting. He crept his tongue into her mouth and pressed it up against hers. There tongues battled for dominance, which he easily won. He reluctantly pulled away from her, knowing that she needed to breathe. Taruto inwardly thanked god for the fact that the only thing he was wearing were his boxers, already feeling like he was soaring too close to the sun. Even the most innocent of touches seemed to send shivers through him. God, he loved this woman. Reaching down between them, he pulled the hem of her shirt and moved away just enough so he could pull it over her head. She was so beautiful; her hair a mess of sunshine; her chest heaving as she panted looking up into his eyes. Yes, she was beautiful. And she was his. If anyone; _anyone, _tried to take her away they would have to go through him first.

Taruto wrapped his arms around her, reaching behind her to unclasp her pink bra, the only thing in the way between him and heaven, it seemed. As soon as it was off her body his hands immediately found their way onto her breasts as she looked into his eyes with a trace of embarrassment. 'You're beautiful', he assured her. He felt the blush on her face disappear and was exchanged for a look of pure pleasure; her eyes closed, her mouth agape agape, her head tilted back, the way she said his name.

'Oh. _Taru-to!_'

'Yes, my love?' He smirked, looking at her.

'Please... oh', she moaned her hands fisted fisted in the sheets.

'Please what?' Silence. 'Say it.'

'_Please_!'

'This?', he asked with a slight mocking tone as he bent his lead low to capture her right breast with his mouth, his tongue swirling around her nipples. She started moaning even louder and Taruto was in pure bliss. The sounds she made were music to his ears. 'Or maybe this?', he detached himself from her breast only long enough to speak as he ripped her skirt and panties right off and plunged a finger into her wetness. God, she was _wet. _And it was all for him. That thought made him even hornier, if possible.

'Ah- AH!'

He let go of her breasts to watch her. How long he had waited for this; how many times had he fantasized about her under him, screaming his name, fulfilling his fantasies. Soon he added another finger and started tearing her apart like a madman, being driven on by her screams and the sight of his finger pounding mercilessly into her tight canal. She was so tight, he could only imagine what something _else_ would feel in there. At the thought of where this was going he couldn't hold back his groan and added a third finger, stretching her to her limit.

Pudding could barely concentrate on anything. The only thing she felt was the tremendous pleasure her lover was giving her. She knew she was close, and soon she could feel herself falling off the cliff, screaming his name.

'Oh- TARUTO!'

He could feel hot liquid engulfing his fingers as he kept his pace until the last of her spasms had stopped. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, seeing all the love the other felt for them.

'Are you ready?' He asked, having taken off his boxers sometime during their encounter, was now holding his hard rod and positioning it at her entrance. He whined as he felt her wetness trickle down onto him.

'Fuck me, Taruto.'

That was all he needed. Without warning, he plunged into her, breaking through her virgin barriers. This was no doubt the best feeling anyone could EVER feel. He closed his eyes; the only thing he could feel was her hot body against his, her womanhood engulfing him as he pumped into her; the only thing he could hear was her screaming his name; the only thing he could taste was the sweetness of her lips; the only thing he could smell was their scents mingling together; the only thing he could see was blackness as he couldn't take it any longer and let out an animalistic groan as he spilt his seed inside of her.

He felt himself falling, deep, down.

-He woke up with a start. Great, another dream. It was the fourth one this week! He couldn't get over the stupid monkey mew. Frustrated, he took ahold of his shaft and started pumping it, slowly at first, his vision full of images of Pudding. He got faster and faster until he howled out to the night.

He was getting tired of this, always waking up to an empty bed, thinking of her. He wanted her, no_, needed_ her here. He would see her again somehow, even if it cost him his life he would find a way to get to her. So he kept hoping and hoping. _Until I can see her again..._


End file.
